His Queen
by wf8621nc
Summary: What is the history between Dr. Facilier and the Evil Queen? This is a story about how they met and what happened between them all those years ago in the enchanted forest. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The group stood together, admiring the soon-to-be Queen. Her mother placed the crown on her head. Henry, Ella, Regina, Tiana, and her mother all gathered around. "I wish my father was here to see this," Tiana spoke.

"Your father would be so proud, Tiana, you're going to be a valiant queen," her mother said, glowing with praise.

A sudden burst of red smoke appeared, revealing a tall, dark man in a deep purple suite and rather large top hat. They all turned, startled as he spoke.

"Indeed he would be. And he's not the only one. Enchante, Princess" he said through a wide smile.

"Dr. Facilier," Tiana replied, frustrated at this intruder's presence. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I'd miss your coronation? After everything we've been through?" he chuckled to himself. Pausing to look at the group in front of him. His eyes landing on a familiar figure. "Speaking of, how lovely to see you again, Regina" he takes off his hat looking directly at her with a knowing smirk gracing his lips.

Surprised, the whole group looked around at her, puzzled at his familiarity with her.

"I wish I could say the same" she quickly forces out, annoyed that he revealed her secret, but knowing him, not surprised at all.

He noticed the irritated look on her face and he liked it, he'd always enjoyed pushing her buttons. "I'd heard rumors you'd gone soft, Regina," he takes another dig, pushing his luck. "What a shame they appear true," licking his lips teasingly while looking her up and down.

"Get out, now" she retorts, taking a step forward. He was always so infuriating. She could see Henry's puzzled face looking at her. Regina was determined to do everything to keep her prior dealings with Facilier a secret. "Or I'll prove just how wrong you are" she spits, laying it on thick.

"Ohhhh" he smiles wide, loving how he can still, after all this time, rile up his Queen. "Perhaps I am," he challenges back, "but there's no need for threats," he throws up his hands in surrender, "after all, I came to deliver a gift." With a wave of his hand he reveals Tarot cards showing Tiana's future. Delivering a warning of a terrible beast threatening the kingdom, Facilier leaves with a wave of his cloak, disappearing into a cloud of red smoke.

Hours later, Tiana returns, having slain the fearsome alligator. Triumphant she stands once again around the group, ready to face her subjects as their new queen. Tiana recounts her story of the adventure, revealing that Facilier tricked them to get a necklace from the belly of the alligator. Everyone's faces showed confusion. Regina felt her stomach drop. She knew exactly what he'd been after. Her. They all begin to leave. Henry turns back to her as he's walking out of the room, "aren't you coming with?"

Regina gives him a small smile. "I'll be there in a moment," dismissing him as she turns toward the balcony, where she knows Facilier is lurking. "You can come out now, I know you're there," her voice filled with frustration.

Chuckling to himself, Dr. Facilier steps out from behind the doorway, smiling at her. "You always did 'know me', Regina," he says pointedly, sulking toward her with each word.

"You're not welcome here," she replies, warning evident in her voice.

"Hmmm" he looks around the room, "your friends are gone now," he states. "You can stop pretending you're not happy to see me," he looks into her eyes, causing her to avert hers to the ground. "Especially when I come bearing gifts," he holds up his hand, revealing a silver half orbed necklace, one all too familiar for the both of them. He nods as her eyes go from the necklace in his hand back to him. "Remember this?" he taunts.

"How could I forget?" Even after all these years, this man before her has managed to find a way to get under her skin, in a way only he can do. But she doesn't want him to know it. "But why bother returning it? After all, I'm a much different person than the last time you saw me wearing that."

He clicks his tongue, closing the distance between them and standing mere inches apart from her. "All people change."

The tension is rising far too rapidly. Regina's heart beats fast. Facilier's musky scent fills her nostrils. She hasn't been this close to him in years, but he's so familiar. Her mind starts racing. She must control herself. She knows the effect he can have on her. She can't let it happen, she mustn't. "Do they? And what do you get out of this?" attempting to challenge back, falling into her Evil Queen persona to keep her distance.

"I just," he sighs, looking Regina up and down, biting his lip, and grazes his fingers over her cheek. Her eyes close in response, exactly what he'd hoped. "I miss my Queen," he says boldly. Her eyes widen, lips opening slightly. She looks at him questioningly. Facilier takes his moment, pulls her into him, wrapping his big arms around her. She doesn't fight it, in fact, he's pretty sure she's leaning in to kiss him. Leaning down he places his lips on hers. For the first time in too many years he feels her luscious soft lips against his. After a moment they break apart, look at each other, both recognizing what is happening. He takes control this time and kisses her more forcefully, opening his mouth, darting out his tongue, begging for entrance into her mouth. She obliges, allowing his tongue to graze against hers. He hasn't tasted her in far too long. He's missed her. She's always been so sweet and spicy. A combination that always riles him up faster than he can help.

They finally break for air and Regina steps back to gather herself. This man can do things to her that no one else can or ever has. She takes a deep breath and looks up at Facilier. "We can't do this," she says with warning.

"But why not, my Queen? We can go someplace else, if you'd rather. You remember the fun we used to have?" he smirks at her, seeing a small blush appear on her cheeks upon the mention of the fun they used to have.

"I'm not here to relive our past, Facilier, I'm here to help my son."

"Yes, but our time together was," he paused to emphasize his words "_incredible_." He saw her slightly shiver at his words. He loved that he could unravel her so easily.

"No," she must put her foot down before this got out of hand. "We can't, I'm not 'your Queen' anymore. And I haven't forgiven you for the last time we saw each other. And you know I can hold a grudge," she says, almost taunting him more than scolding him.

"Ah, I see. Regina, you have been and will always be 'My Queen'. This is not over." He dangles the necklace out in front of him with one hand, reaching out to lift her hand with the other. Slowly he places her necklace into her outstretched hand. He locks eyes with hers, "I will do what it takes to be worthy of My Queen once again, Regina," he says sincerely. With that, he disappears in a cloud of red smoke, leaving Regina standing alone with a flustered expression.

She looked down at the necklace in her hand again, closed her eyes, and gripped it tight. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered the first time she'd met Dr. Facilier all those years ago in the Enchanted Forest…


	2. Chapter 2

\- Years ago in the Enchanted Forest -

Horses' footsteps pounded on the dirt road. The royal wagon speeding down the path. "Make way for the Queen! Make way!" one of her black knights called out to the small village they were stopping in. The villagers lined the street, nervously awaiting the Queen. The carriage came to a halt and the door swung open abruptly, revealing the Evil Queen.

She stepped out of the carriage. Some of the villagers cowered in fear. She was wearing a red coat with a deep v-neck cut, tight leather pants and knee-high heeled boots. Her hair done up in her elaborate, regal fashion. And her silver orb necklaces lay perched between her voluptuous breasts. The villagers bowed anxiously. "Good Day villagers!" A malicious smile appeared on her red lips as her heavily shadowed eyes scanned the villagers bowing in fear to her. "I've heard rumors that some of you have been harboring the bandit Snow White!" She sauntered up to a young woman in the crowd, grabbed her jaw and brought her face up to look at her. "Tell me where she's gone, and I'll spare you." The queen raised her eyebrow challengingly at the woman. The poor woman shook her head and closed her eyes, scared. Regina laughed to herself. "No one?" The villagers all shook their heads. She became angry. "Well then, my dears, if you won't tell me, I'll have to find out myself!"

She raised her palm, a ball of fire appeared. The crowd jumped backwards.

"No need for that, your majesty," a sultry voice came from behind her in the shadows.

Regina froze, fireball still alight in her hand. Slowly she turned to face the unfamiliar voice. She saw a tall figure creep out of the shadow of one of the huts. "Is that so?" she challenged back.

The man walked toward her. The villagers scattered in fear. "I can help you find Snow White," he spoke mysteriously, "for a price, of course." The Queen looked at him curiously, her perfectly painted lips curled into a smirk.

"There's always a price, isn't there?" She chuckled, blowing out the fireball in her hand. The man just smiled back, nodding. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Of course, allow me to introduce myself," he removed his top hat and bowed deeply. With one hand he gently clasped her well manicured hand. He looked up at her face as he placed a kiss on her knuckles. "I am Dr. Facilier."

"Ah, the voodoo doctor." She watched as he stood back up. He had a very mysterious air about him. "Why don't we take this somewhere else," she suggested. With a wave of her hand the two were engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke.

When the smoke cleared, they were standing in her castle.

Regina walked over to her vanity, looking into the mirror and began tucking a loose curl back into the intricate bun on her head. She could feel Facilier's eyes on her. He was standing a few paces away watching her. His eyes looked her up and down. Even from behind she was quite beautiful. Her red coat clung to her figure well and her leather pants and high heeled boots showed off her curves. "So, tell me, how can you help me find Snow White?" Her voice broke him from his trance.

"Oh yes, that," he cleared his throat. What was this woman doing to him? He'd heard many stories of her great beauty. But none of the stories gave her justice. She was indeed far more beautiful in person. His pause caused her to turn to face him. She noticed his eyes on her, the trance he seemed to be in while watching her. It's not the first time she's had this effect on a man. Regina smiled to herself and raised her eyebrow at him as if to say 'well?'. He returned the smile to her. "I have a way for you to get your revenge." He flicked his wrist and a voodoo doll that resembled Snow White appeared in his hand.

Regina gasped excitedly at the sight, eyes widening, mouth gaping open. She walks up to him, reaching for the doll, he raises it just out of her reach. "What's your price?" she places her hand on his shoulder, tracing her fingers down his sleeve, feeling the large muscles underneath his jacket. "Hmmm?" her heavily shadowed eyes look up into his as she steps even closer, "what do you want?" she practically whispers sultrily.

Facilier licks his lips at this. This woman is turning him on. He's doing all he can to keep his composure. He's thought of the perfect price. Her hand is playing with the bottom of his sleeve, looking at his face with a very seductive expression. Slowly, he reaches his hand up to her waist. She doesn't shy away at the touch, she just waits for his response. "I'd like to," he pauses, watching her bite her bottom lip in anticipation, "get to _know_ you, My Queen," he says suggestively. He squeezes her hip. She feels a flutter in her stomach, she's very excited, but must keep her regal posture.

"Get to know me?" she questions, playing along with his teasing innuendo. She sees the effect she's having on him. His eyes have darkened with lust, but she's not that easy. Even though she herself feels very attracted to this man, she is going to make sure she's in control of the situation. She turns around and walks away from him toward her balcony. She knows he's watching her every move.

"Yes, My Queen," he's watching her intently. She turns to face him again, leaning against the railing, tilting her head, looking him up and down. "How about a drink, your majesty?" he says, waving his hand making two wine glasses and a bottle of Cabernet appear on the vanity.

'A drink?' she thinks to herself. Regina looks at the drinks a little confused. She thought he meant he wanted to sleep with her, not actually get to know her. Being the bold woman she is, she decided to be blunt. "A drink? I thought you wanted to have your way with me, Dr. Facilier," she teases, idly playing with her silver orb necklace.

"Ah, my dear, I won't lie, I do very much want that, but I'm also a gentleman in the presence of a Queen. I want to get to know you in every possible way. And please, call me Baron." He opens the wine bottle and begins pouring it into the two glasses.

Regina is a little shocked by this. No one wants to spend time with her, let alone get to know her. She's the Evil Queen. She takes hearts, burns villages, wants nothing but her revenge on Snow White. No one since Daniel has wanted to be around her. Yes, she'd taken Graham as her pet, but he'd just been a means to an end. Shaking her head to bring herself back to the present, she decides to go along, after all this man can give her the revenge she so desperately wants on Snow White. And, perhaps, he could be some fun. He was tall, dark, and handsome after all, and very mysterious. She could use a little fun.

He's holding up the glass of wine for her. She moves away from the balcony, paces over to her vanity, and takes the glass. Raising her glass to him she says, "Okay, Baron," in a sexy voice. Their glasses clink together and they both take a sip.

The tension is thick in the air. She's too turned on by this man not to take action. Regina sets down her glass and walks up to Facilier, placing a hand on his collar, grips it and pulls him against her. "Mmmmm" she hums as she breathes in his musky scent. Blindly, he sets down his glass as well, so he can wrap his bulky arms around her. This woman is bold and incredibly sexy, he's never met anyone so audacious before. Before he can make any motion, the Queen places a hand on the back of his neck, tugs him down, and crashes her lips against his.


	3. Chapter 3

Their kiss rapidly turned passionate. Facilier deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and running his tongue along the Queen's plump lips. Regina let him beg a little before she opened her mouth, allowing him a taste. Their tongues battled for dominance. She tasted sweet like vanilla and spicy like cinnamon. One taste and he was hooked. She was addicting. They kissed for a few more moments and then she pulled away. He immediately missed the taste and feel of her in his arms. Regina walked away from him. She heard him groan at her sudden absence, she smiled to herself, she'd had the exact effect she'd been hoping for.

After she was out of arm's reach, she turned back around to face him. He was looking at her, eyes dark with lust. She was very pleased with herself. She's always been good at toying with men, controlling the situation, making them almost desperate. The look on his face in that moment was exactly what she wanted. This was going to be fun indeed.

Sitting on the edge of her vanity, Regina plays with her silver orb necklace looking at Facilier. She takes another sip of wine. With a wave of her hand the voodoo doll appears in her palm. "So, Baron, how does this work?" she asks.

Her voice brings him out of his thoughts. Clearing his throat, he answers, "this doll allows you to cause her pain from anywhere, anytime, My Queen," he responds.

Regina's face lit up with excitement. She reached up and pulled a hair pin out of her bun, letting down a loose curl. Turning to face her mirror, she waved her hand to show Snow White. Through the mirror they could see Snow White sitting on a log in the forest, eating an apple and reading a letter. With a beaming smile on her face, the Queen took her hairpin and jabbed it into the leg of the doll. Watching the mirror expectantly, she waited for Snow White to wince in pain. But nothing happened. Frustrated, she pulled out the pin and began stabbing the doll again and again. Still, no pain was evident on Snow White's features. Angrily, Regina turned to Facilier. "WHAT KIND OF TRICK IS THIS?!" She yelled at him, throwing the doll to the ground. He raised his palms in surrender, chuckling softly to himself..

"I'm afraid, My Queen, there is one other thing needed to make the doll work," he replied calmly. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when angry, her cheeks gaining a rosy color. Very passionate, this woman.

"And what might that be?" she huffed crossing her arms across her chest. Her voluptuous bosom rising and falling with every angry breath. Her eyes burned furiously at him.

"You will need her blood," he said plainly.

"Of course you left that little detail out," she said sarcastically. "You can leave now," she waved her hand at him to dismiss him as she sat down at her vanity.

"When can I see you again, your Majesty?" he asked picking the doll up off the floor and placing it beside her. She looked at him in her mirror at that.

"That's up to you," she replied, "now leave my chambers."

Facilier bowed to her and with a swish of his cloak he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

Regina looked in the mirror, frustrated. "What the hell just happened?" she asked out loud to her reflection.

An impish high-pitched giggle broke through the air. She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Rumple…" she huffed out. "What do you want?"

"I just came to check on the Evil Queen, see how my curse was coming," he paced behind her, watching her reflection in the mirror. She stood up, turning to face him.

"I don't need your curse, I have this," she picked up the doll.

"But you need her blood and you can't hurt her," he leaned very close to her, waving his finger back and forth in her face. She swatted his hand away, furious.

"Because _you_ made it that way," she stepped around him and walked to her balcony. "I can never hurt Snow White or her prince in _this land_, ever again" she mocked.

"Which is why I gave you the dark curse, dearie," he began circling her like an animal circling its prey.

"I will find a way, there's always a loop-hole with you," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You think that charlotten will be able to get you your revenge?" He questioned, stopping in front of her, "have you learned nothing from me?" he spun around to face her. He leaned in, invading her personal space, she leaned back as he put his face toward her chest. Her brow wrinkled in confusion as he grazed his lips over the skin of her neck, inhaling deeply.

"You've taught me enough," she said, somewhat flustered by his behavior. Placing her palm on his shoulder, she pushes him away from her. Walking away from him, she quotes him, "Know what you want, and," she pauses turning around to face him again, "go after it, with everything you have."

"That's right, that's right!" He giggles excitedly, clapping his hands. "So take it! With the curse I gave you. Stop wasting everyone's time and just do it! Take your revenge." With that, he poofed out.

Rolling her eyes, Regina set the voodoo doll back on her vanity.

Meanwhile, miles away in his hut, Facilier laid in bed thinking of the Queen. Her face radiant, her curves so inviting, the feel of her lips on his. The memory of earlier that day replaying in his mind. He wants to see her again, taste her again, all of her. He could still picture her with that silver orb necklace resting on her plump breasts, perched perfectly in her corset. He wants to feel her soft skin, every inch of her. Just seeing her in his mind is beginning to drive him crazy. He turns restlessly, feeling his pants get tighter with every image of her in his mind, becoming almost uncontrollable. He needs to see her again, and soon. Reaching his hand down, he frees his aching member from his pants, slightly relieving the pressure. Softly, he grips himself, imagining her lips on his, her tongue battling with his own. He moves his hand faster and faster, breath catching in his throat as he pictures her before him. Faster than usual, he topples over the edge, releasing his seed as he calls out her name. With a smile on his face, he falls asleep thinking about how he's going to win over the Queen.


End file.
